


Protect Your     Family

by WESTALLENS



Series: And then there were 4... [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTALLENS/pseuds/WESTALLENS
Summary: A pregnant Iris is kidnapped by DeVoe. Barry must save his family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first ever work :) I hope you all enjoy it and continue to read! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS:))))

Chapter 1:  
Iris was now only 2 months pregnant with Barry’s child. They were both so happy and excited with the news but with Devoe still on a rampage they decided it was a good thing that the Devoes didn’t know about the pregnancy. Barry didn’t want iris or his child in The Devoes path. The team continued to work in the cortex day and night trying to enter the pocket dimension but there seemed like no probable solution. Iris sat with her head in her hands in the cortex ready to go to bed even though it was only 2 in the afternoon. Lately she had been feeling the exhaustion of being pregnant a lot. She looked up at Barry and Cisco who were messing with something on the screen intently. “Hey guys,” she interrupted their discussion. They both looked at her. “Sorry but I’m going to go home and rest. I’m really tired but I should be back in a few hours.” Barry grew concerned and walked towards her placing his hands on her shoulders. “Okay, I can run you there and stay with you to make sure your al-”” I’ll be fine,” Iris interrupted with a smile, “You guys seem to be making progress here and I’ve got the car,” She said holding up the keys playfully while picking up her purse. “Okay, if you need anything just give me a call.” Iris pecked him on the lips, “I will,” she said as she walked out.  
Iris took the elevator up to their floor. She had recently started doing that since she was constantly low on energy. She also constantly seemed to be hungry as well. This is why she planned on making a snack and then going to bed for a few hours after showering. She reached the door and started unlocking the door but was suddenly pulled backwards. She panicked and then world went black  
STAR labs  
It was late at night and although Iris hadn’t returned Barry figured that she had fallen asleep and forgot to set her alarm. He decided to let her rest since he knew how much being pregnant was already taking a toll on her body. The team eventually decided to call it a night and go home after being at STAR for practically over 12 hours. Barry knew that getting Iris some of her favorite Mint chocolate chip Ice cream would cheer her up after seeing how she felt earlier. He ran to the store and got home in under 5 seconds. He ran through the door but suddenly stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. The apartment was trashed and stuff was tossed about. He turned around slowly only to see a message written in scribbly letters across the wall. “SURRENDER OR THEY BOTH DIE” He quickly raced back to STAR labs and contacted everyone with one person on his mind. DEVOE


	2. Chapter 2

DeVoes lair  
Iris slowly opened her droopy eyelids. At first she thought she was hallucinating seeing bold blue lights and found herself in a futuristic room. She slowly sat up and recognized a white figure in front of her. Her vision slowly cleared as she closed her eyes tight and opening them hoping it was only a dream. She soon saw otherwise as a females thick accented voice filled the room, “Hello Mrs. West-Allen, how was your rest?” She looked up only to see Marlize Devoe standing over her with a smirk on her face. “You can stop your silly games, my husband is going to stop you,” she replied with a raspy and forced voice. She tried to stand but soon realized her hands were tied to the floor behind her back. “Is he now?” she casually said “Well let me just say I admire your faith in your husband, but let’s just review the situation at hand.” She started to walk circles around Iris as she spoke. “First off your husband doesn’t know where you are, Second, even if they did know, how could they possibly get to you? After all vibes powers no longer work against us, and my husband now has Mr. Gauss powers so how exactly could they get here?” Iris looked up at her and held a straight face as a million worries ran through her mind. Marlize stopped walking and paused in front of her. “Remember what we talked about in the court room Mrs. West- Allen? I told you that I am doing everything I can for my husband and then I asked what you are willing to do for yours. Remember?” At this point she loomed over iris who was helpless on the ground. “You said you would show me but I’m just wondering how that is working out for you now?” Her snarky remark caused iris to pull at her chains desperate to get free. “You’re not going to get away with this!” She yelled at Marlize who stood amused by her efforts. Iris knew that at this point it was up to her to keep herself and her baby from harm. She continued to struggle but it was no use and she quickly was tiring herself out. She resumed her original position of sitting, chained to the floor struggling to catch her breath while staring Marlize down with hate in her eyes. Marlize face turned to a look of realization and then slowly sat down as she spoke. “Ah, I recognize that look.” Iris brows furrowed in confusion as Marlize smirked. “The look of a mother desperate to keep her child safe.” She paused as Iris was even more confused. How could she know that? “How did you know?” Iris asked in a low voice. “oh please don’t insult me like that Mrs. West-Allen,” she said slyly, “We both know how intelligent my husband is, so what makes you think we couldn’t tell? Hmm?” Iris in the back of her mind had an idea that they might have known but didn’t dare to speak it aloud. “What does that have anything to do with you taking me?” she retorted. Marlize expression suddenly changed into a serious one. “Well I had that look once. Clifford and I were expecting a child. We were 8 months in with no complications and then just like that…...It all vanished. She was gone.” Marlize suddenly had a solemn and almost with-drawn look on her face. Iris was taken aback by this but kept a straight face. “So why would you take me? You think that you could have our baby?” she scoffed she asked backing up. Marlize chuckled lowly, “Of course not Mrs. West-Allen that would be ridiculous.” “Then why?! Why bring me here?! To torture me? To hurt Barry?” Iris suddenly yelled. Marlize roughly took her by the chin and brought her face close to hers as she spoke low and intimidating. “The point? Is that you and Flash do not deserve happiness. My husband deserves more than you. And now…” she paused, “Now I can end both yours and the baby’s life that way you get what you deserve and we can take over this city.” Iris tried to fight her but she quickly took her roughly by the hair and spoke with poison in her voice, “You want to know a little secret? Your husband is going to fall right into our trap and as soon as he comes for you…we will be ready.” She threw Iris back against the floor and walked away swiftly. All Iris wanted was Barry to take her in the safety of his arms and whisk her away. But instead she lay curled up on the cold floor.  
STAR labs  
Barry speed paced back and forth as a million thoughts went through his mind. Is she gone? Is the baby okay? What am I going to do? He had already searched the city a dozen times in the last 10 minutes and Cisco already scanned the city for her body’s signature. The team worked ferociously running back and forth between the consuls desperate to find Iris. Cisco sat brainstorming ideas on how to track her. The madness of the cortex was driving him insane. “GUYS!” everyone came to a halt and looked at him. “We need to calm down. That’s the only way we are going to get anything accomplished!” Barry then started fuming., “Well then what do you suggest that we do Cisco?! Iris is MISSING! My child is MISSING and there is nothing we can do about it!” Barry’s voice cracked in his last word and collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands. Everyone’s heads hung low not knowing what to say. Cisco spoke up, “Guys can we have the room?” Everyone walked out and Cisco slowly made his way over to Barry. “Look I know man that everything sucks right now but trust me, I want to get her back as much as you do.” Barry looked up from his hands with tears in his eyes. Cisco had seen Barry cry on only a few occasions but this was different. He didn’t look only sad and in pain, he looked broken. He finally spoke up in a raspy low voice, “I-I just….” He sighed. “You can talk to me” Cisco said sympathetically with a hand on his best friend’s knee. He began again, “I had had to watch both my parents die leaving me with no one. But now I have Iris and this baby,” he sighs rubbing his face, “They are the only family I have left and I can’t lose them Cisco.” His voice cracking. “Hey look at me man,” He reassured, “We are NOT going to let anything happen to them…. I promise.” Barry nodded, “Thanks cisco,” he gave a small twitch at the edge of his lips. “no problem.” Barry stood up and started talking, “We still need to find a way to enter the pocket dimensions…...” His voice trailed off as a look of realization crossed both of their faces. “The pocket dimension,” Cisco said breathless, “That’s where he has Iris!” Barry quickly was about to call in the rest of the team when Harry burst through the door. “Where have you been?!” said cisco who hasn’t seen Harry in 3 days. “I’ve been in my workshop and I think I found a way to enter the pocket dimensions.”


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later  
Everyone stood around in the speed lab watching Harry at work intently. “So we just combine the lightning bolts energy, the thinking caps energy, and Cisco’s breach, and we can just what? throw it into the speed force?” said Caitlin confused. “Not quite,” said Harry in his own stuck up way,” We simply extract the energy from all 3 of these items and combine them to make a temporary wormhole into Devoes pocket dimension.” “Easy peasy,” said Cisco sarcastically. Barry entered wearing his suit interrupting them, “Ready?” They all nodded. ‘Then let’s go get our girl back.”  
Devoes lair  
Iris’ eyes slowly opened and she quickly realized that she had fallen asleep. She sat up but quickly collapsed in pain. Her body and back ached but she was most concerned about her baby. She had started to feel the baby move a little a couple of weeks ago but now her stomach burned with hunger and the baby hadn’t moved in however long she had been here. She had barely any energy and she figured she hadn’t ate a thing in at least 12 hours now. She missed Barry. She just wanted to be safe at home, relaxing and not having to care about Devoe. She wanted one of those rare moments where it seemed like nothing else mattered but their little family. She found herself shivering from the cold hard floor she had been laying on and rubbed her arms desperate to stay warm. She couldn’t give up now. She heard voices from somewhere but couldn’t see where. Marlize and Devoe were quietly talking. “Events have just aligned for team flash to come and rescue Mrs. West-Allen Cifford. Why are you not more concerned?” Barry was coming for her she was afraid to hope but now maybe it was possible. Plus, with Marlize threat looming over her she shuddered. Then she heard thinker start to speak. “My love, my brain is the key to our victory. We shouldn’t be concerned about such impeccable situations such as this. We are ready for anything.” Iris knew this couldn’t be good.  
A while later…  
It seemed like minutes or hours had passed but Iris felt weaker than ever as she lay waiting and hoping on the ground. Suddenly what looked like a breach opened across the room. Her heart leaped as she saw Cisco and Barry jump through. Barry’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. Heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t come to fight. All he wanted was Iris and his unborn child safe. “Scan the room cisco,” he whispered, “We have to find her but Devoe cannot know.” Iris used all her strength to stay awake. She needed to sleep but knew she couldn’t. She had to stay awake. Just then Barry and Iris’ eyes met. Iris felt her eyelids slowly droop as Barry ran towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry POV  
He started to run to Iris with everything in him as he saw her laying helpless and weak. He almost reached her but was pulled backwards with force. He flew through the air until he hit a wall. He slid across the ground but rebounded quickly as he found himself standing before Devoe and his chair. “Hello Mr. Allen.” He looked past Devoes chair and saw cisco picking up iris and getting ready to open a breach. She was safe. For a brief moment cisco nodded towards Barry as a signal that he would be back for him. He was quickly brought back to attention when one of Devoes chair claws shot towards him. He flashed out of the way. “Why do this?!” he shouted at Devoe, “Why try and take my family from me?!” “Oh, Mr. Allen the only thing you need to know is that with you weakened and team flash out of the way, I can help enlighten our city and reach its full potential.” Barry didn’t know if it was the way Devoe threatened his family so humorously or if it was just how much he hated him, but this drove Barry to full on charge towards him. They were suddenly out of the pocket dimension hanging high above STAR Labs. They flew through the air crashing into buildings. Barry’s body burned and ached as it was repeatedly being hit and he knew he had to do something. He then climbed to the back of the chair as it spun in the air. He ripped off what he recognized as a cover for the chairs mechanical system. Barry may have been only a CSI but he knew a thing or two from cisco about tech. He ripped out a chord which made the chair stop working and was dropping to the ground quickly. He spotted Cisco on the roof of STAR Labs and as soon as a breach opened nearby he jumped into it and found himself safe inside the cortex. His body stood up quickly as he searched for Iris


	5. Chapter 5

STAR Labs  
Iris felt herself slowly slipping back to consciousness becoming more aware of her surroundings. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn’t but exhaustion was getting the better of her.  
“Maybe we should wake her up to see if she’s okay?”  
“Barry, her resting is the best thing for her right now she’s been through a lot.”  
Iris felt a hand in her sweaty palms tighten its grip and she knew that it was her Barry.  
She slowly squinted her eyes and groaned quietly trying to show a sign that she could hear them. She quickly closed her eyes when the brightness of the room made them sting. “Turn the lights down Caitlin…Thanks.” Barry sat as the room dimmed waiting for a sign to make sure that she was okay. He just wanted to see her eyes or to talk to her. He was sure he was losing her when he first saw her. The image of her on the ground made his heart ache every time he thought about it. He climbed into the gurney with her and held her tight. With everything in him he knew he would always keep her safe.  
Minutes later….  
Iris woke up slowly and tried to sit up but her back ached horribly, “Hey it’s okay Iris. Its Barry… you’re okay,” she heard him coo as he helped her lie back down. She squinted and looked down at the IV in her hand and new clean clothes she was in and a look of relief washed over her as she realized she was ok. She felt arms wrapped around her and Barry holding her close. “Shhhh. I know… just go back to sleep…... It’s okay,” Barry whispered to her until she drifted into oblivion.  
Later that Night  
Iris and Barry continued that way for a while even after she woke up not wanting to leave each other’s arms. The events of that day sat in their minds but they were quickly brought back to reality when Caitlin came in to check on Iris. “I’m sorry guys, I know you’re tired but we really should check you and the baby over to make sure everything’s okay.” Iris eyes went wide, “oh god the baby…” “What’ s wrong?” Barry shifted to face her with a face full of worry. Iris started to tear up. “I just haven’t felt it move in a while and I’m just scared.” Barry hugged her tight as Caitlin started to speak. “It’s okay Iris,” she assured her, “The results have come back fine so far I just want to have a look just in case.” She nodded and pulled up her shirt as Cisco walked in. “Hey Iris I’m glad you’re doing okay,” he gave a sympathetic smile. “I guess I have both of you guys to thank for that,” her lips twitched upward as she looked between Barry and Cisco. Their thoughts were soon interrupted when the ultrasound machine was turned on and Caitlin intently looked between the screen and her stomach. “I just have to find the heartbeat,” she mumbled to herself. What seemed like minutes passed as tension hung in the air when suddenly the room was filled with a small echoing heartbeat. Everyone exhaled and Iris let out a relieved breathy laugh as she looked at Barry. They both had the biggest grins on their faces as Caitlin confirmed that everything looked good. Barry smiled at Iris, “I’m so happy you and the baby are safe.” She leaned up to kiss him but they pulled apart when they got news they didn’t expect to hear. “Make that two babies!” Caitlin said excitedly. They all gawked at the screen as a second small heartbeat filled the room. “Twins?” Barry said gripping Iris hand tighter and smiling wider. Caitlin nodded looking at the happy couple. “Uncle Cisco’s got to start making STAR Labs onesies!” Cisco burst out. They all laughed and continued to relish in the fact that the STAR labs team would soon have two new members.  
The Apartment  
Barry and Iris soon went home exhausted but happy as ever at the news. They both showered, ate, and climbed into bed. Well…. more like collapsed. They both just lay there staring into each other’s eyes until Barry started to tear up. ‘What’s wrong baby?” Iris grabbed his hand worried. “It just,” his voice cracked, “I saw you lying there and I can’t stop thinking how I almost lost you guys.” She quickly cupped his face with one hand and brought his other hand to her stomach. “you’re never going to lose us.” He gave a small smile and brought her lips to his. They broke apart still inches from her face and wrapped his hands around her waist. “I love you so much Iris West-Allen” he whispered. “And I love you Barry Allen.” They continued to embrace and Barry just watched the rise and fall of Iris’ chest as she slipped into some much-needed slumber. He kissed her lightly as a sign to never let go of her. He knew that he would protect his family at all costs. He just fell asleep right there peacefully with Iris and the twins in his arms and fell asleep. All four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it :) I'll be posting another fanfic in the next couple days so stay tuned!


End file.
